


confessions of love

by kickcows



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Tony has to head to New York, and requests that Pepper joins him. It’s time they talked about their relationship, and what to do about it. That is, if Tony can finally work up the nerve to do it. Set after the events of Iron Man 2 and before the events of the Avengers.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	confessions of love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ErjaStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErjaStark/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for a very good friend of mine. :) Please enjoy!

* * *

Tony stared at his monitor, but didn’t see any of the words that were currently on his screen. No, his eyes were taking in the beauty that was a mere fifty feet away from him, unbeknownst that he was currently watching them. Tony knew that he had to tell her soon how he felt, because these day to day interactions were starting to get to him. He kept trying to be professional, and while he knew he could joke and tease, the teasing was becoming a bit of a problem, and really - it was confusing the fuck out of him, and he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. 

“Tony.” He glanced up, and saw that the person he’d just been looking at had somehow materialized in front of him, rather than being across the room. “Are you feeling alright?” Pepper Potts looked down at him with what one could assume was apathy, as she always looked at him like she was already done with him, and he hadn’t even said a word yet. “Are you feeling alright?” 

“Me?” He pushed his chair back, and nodded his head. “I feel great. Superb. Fantastic.” He saw her roll her eyes as he joined her on the other side of his desk. “What brings you back in here? I thought you had some meeting you had to go to. Don’t I pay you to be going to meetings for me? What good are you if you’re here with me when you should be sitting where I’m supposed to be sitting?” 

Her gentle laugh made his body feel warm, his right hand curling into a fist as he could listen to her laugh for days. “Very funny. No, the meetings were this morning. This afternoon, I have to make sure you’re at the airport by seven thirty, otherwise you will make a lot of people unhappy.” 

“Right. New York.” He sighed, as he looked back at his office, already missing it. “You’re coming with me, right?” He sincerely hoped that the next word out of her mouth was going to be in the affirmative. 

“I am not.” _Damn it_. Pepper shakes her head, as they walk outside to where Happy is waiting with his car. “You know I have things to run here while you’re off doing things with those other...powerful people.” 

“Superheroes, Pep.” Tony sighed, as he tapped his arc reactor out of nervous habit. “And really - it’s just a briefing. I should have been able to take it as a teleconference call, but Fury is insisting I go there in person.” He was still upset that he had to fly all the way across the country for this. “You sure I can’t convince you to go with me? I’ll book you a room at the Four Seasons hotel. Presidential suite.” 

She looked at him, and he could see that she was thinking about it. “No.” He saw her lips say the word, but his ears refused to believe. “Happy, make sure that he gets to New York safely, please. And bring him back in one piece. No end of the world things, if at all possible.” 

“What? You don’t want to look for another job?” He put his hand over his chest, the raised bump of the reactor feeling warm beneath his fingertips. “I’m hurt, Pepper. Surely you should know by now that the company is yours to do with as you please. So, no boss necessary.” 

“Hah hah.” Her fake laugh went straight to his lower stomach, making it roll pleasantly. “Maybe on the next trip, I’ll join you.” 

“Technically I am still your boss.” Tony was quick to remind her. “Get in the car. You’re coming with me.” 

“Tony, please.”

“Pepper.” 

“Tony.” 

He wouldn’t budge. No, he needed her with him, and she needed to understand that but he wasn’t about to come out and say it. “Jarvis? Please book us the presidential suite at the Four Seasons. And please make sure there are plenty of clothes in our suite when we get there, as Ms. Potts won’t have time to get clothes to bring with her.” 

“You are awful.” Pepper glares at him, but there’s no bite in that stare. No, it was more like an understanding that again spread warmth through Tony’s body in a way he hadn’t been prepared for, but welcomed all the same. “Happy - you’re coming with us, right?” 

“I am, Pepper.” 

_Shit_. Tony forgot that Happy was going to be on the flight with them. Whatever, he’d make do. “Let’s get to the airport.” Tony got into the back of the car with Pepper, keeping a subtle distance from her. He could smell the floral perfume that he remembered purchasing for her the last time he’d been in Paris. He knew she loved that scent, and preferred it from the source, so any excuse he had to go to Paris he took, just so he could buy it for her. 

“What do you expect me to do while you’re meeting with those other people?” Pepper asked, as she crossed her leg, Tony trying hard not to stare at her long legs. She had worn a black pencil skirt to the office today with her Louboutins, and looked breathtaking, as always. A constant distraction for him. “Tony? Are you even listening to me?” 

Blinking a few times, he nodded his head. “Yes, Pep. I heard you. And I don’t know - consider this a paid vacation for you. Where you get to use the company card to buy whatever you want.” 

“Whatever I want?” Her eyebrow rose up, Tony smiling as he nodded his head. “Tony, that’s ridiculous. I won’t use the company’s money to buy frivolous things.” 

“Why not?” He reached for the decanter and poured himself some bourbon, then held up a bottle of champagne, and saw Pepper nod her head. Pouring her a glass, he handed it to her, then tapped his own glass against hers. “Would it make you feel better if I were to just give you cash? Because it’s all coming from the same source.” 

The long sigh let him know that he had her right where he wanted her. “You’re being ridiculous again, Tony. Normal people don’t act this way.” 

“And normal people don’t buy their assistants Jackson Pollack paintings. So, really - I see this as a win-win situation for yourself.” He took a sip of his bourbon, and sat back against the seat. “Happy, tell Pepper I’m right.” 

“He’s right, Pepper.” Happy chimed in, making Tony laugh. “Oh no. What did I just say you were right to?” 

“You can’t take it back.” Tony waved his finger back and forth, as he heard Pepper start to laugh, the sound bringing a special warmth to his chest. “So, Ms. Potts, as I was saying, you’re going to spend your company credit card on anything you want. A spa day, a shopping spree. It doesn’t matter to me. You go and have fun. That’s what I want.” 

“How long are your meetings for?” 

Tony sighed, and shrugged his shoulders. “Two days? Maybe? Hopefully only one? I don’t know. And frankly, I don’t care. You know, I have a feeling Fury is going to suggest I move permanently out to the east coast.” 

“It’s where you grew up.” 

“Which is why I don’t want to be back there.” Taking another sip of bourbon, he looked out the window, very conscious of how close Pepper’s legs were now to his own. It seemed she had moved a little closer to him, but he wasn’t about to point that out. His hand ached to rest on top of her thigh, to touch her in a way that he’d dreamed of doing for years but had always kept denying himself. “I like the west coast. It’s nice out here.” As soon as he said that, Happy slammed on the brakes and began to blare the horn. “Okay, maybe nice isn’t the word I should have used.” 

That got another laugh out of Pepper, which made him smile. “Fine, Tony. Whatever you want. I won’t complain. It’s a free trip to New York. Maybe I’ll call up my friend Tanner.” 

“Tanner?” Tony looked over at her. “Who’s that? An old girlfriend of yours from preparatory school?” 

“Very funny. You know I went to public school.” She rolled her eyes, and took a sip of her champagne. “And no, Tanner is a man that I went to college with.” 

“I don’t think you’ll have time to see him.” He said, instantly jealous. “You’re going to be too busy taking care of me.” 

“You just said I could have a spa day! Do whatever I want!” 

“Nope. You’re now coming to my meetings at SHIELD.” 

“Tony, you’re being ridiculous. Happy - tell him I can see my friends.” 

“If the boss says he needs you, then the boss says he needs you.” 

The pout that appeared on Pepper’s face made Tony regret being such a jealous asshole, but really - he wasn’t about to let her loose on New York with another man. “Thank you, Happy.” He was pleased his friend came to his defense. “You’ll have time to meet with him on our next trip out here.” 

“Would you feel better if I told you he was a gay man that’s married?” 

“I…” Tony didn’t know what to say because yes, it _did_ make him feel a little better. “Fine. If you want to have a spa day with your friend _Tanner_ , then fine. Whatever. I don’t care. Just don’t pay for him. Only yourself.” 

“You’re so predictable.” Pepper rolled her eyes, but he saw a playful smile appear on her lips, which got his heart thumping hard in his chest. 

They pulled up the airfield a little while later, Happy opening the doors for them. “Flight is ready for takeoff when we are.” Happy said as they walked onto the plane together. “Pepper, did you want a beverage? Some food?” 

“I think I’m just going to go to the back and sleep. If my boss okays that.” She looked at him, Tony bewitched by her beauty as the sun was setting over the Pacific. “Tony? Is that alright?” 

“Go ahead.” He nodded, and saw her slip into the back cabin. Tony looked at Happy, and saw he had a smirk on his lips. “Don’t.” 

“Real smooth, boss.” Happy teased, as they both sat down across from each other on his private jet. “You showed her who’s boss.” 

“You better watch out.” Tony pointed his finger at Happy, as the door to the jet was closed. “She doesn’t know anything.” 

“So, you plan on telling her how you feel about her by kidnapping her? Good plan, boss.” 

Again, Tony glared at Happy but he knew he was right. It was a bold move, and one he expected to blow up in his face very soon. “Look, I’m going to tell her. I just - I wanted some time alone with her.” 

“Are you going to stay with her at the Four Seasons? Or are you going to go back to your apartment? Because you know you have a residence there. She’s going to remind you of that.” 

Rubbing his face, Tony knew that Happy was right. “I’ll figure it out. We’ve got a five hour flight ahead of us. I’m sure I’ll think of something before the jet lands.” He leaned back and felt the pressure of take-off, feeling the pressure change again in the cabin as they started to taxi down the runway. “Whatever happens, you have to make sure that I don’t mess this up.” 

“Is it too late to say that you’ve already done that?” Happy asked, who was holding tight to the armrests. It always amazed him that Happy hated to fly that much. “Because I think you might have.” 

“Shut up, Happy.” He groaned, as he looked out the window. The ocean looked like it was on fire with the setting sun, his heart pounding in his chest as he contemplated heading to the back compartment to join Pepper. 

Sure, both he and Pepper have kissed a few times - okay, maybe a little more than a few, but he still wasn’t sure where the two of them stood. It’s been quite a bit of time since they’d last kissed each other - Tony more afraid that he was going to come off too strong towards her, when he wanted to be anything but that. She was someone that both intimidated him, and made him want to do anything she asked. After what had happened at the Stark Expo, he’d sworn he was going to be better about telling her how he felt, and yet here they were - a few months out from that and he still hasn’t been honest with her. 

Retreating to the west coast after that debacle had been good for the three of them - Happy included. Tony needed a break from the superhero life, and here was Fury, trying to pull him back in. Which, of course, he was willing to listen because he was a team player after all. Well, maybe not so much, but that wasn’t anyone’s business. What mattered the most right now was making sure that Pepper had a good time while they were in New York. Maybe he would suggest to her that they could take a look at redoing the top floors of Stark Industries, if Fury was going to try and sweet talk him into doing more things with this new project. 

“You really should talk to her, Tony.” Happy said a little while later, as the lights in the cabin began to dim. 

“I know.” He looked out at the darkness beneath them, the plane now over somewhere in the middle of America. “I will. Soon.” 

“Don’t wait too long.” 

“Thanks.” He knew Happy meant well, but Tony knew well enough that if he waited too long again, that she would slip through his fingers. “Wake me up when we land, would you?” He adjusted his seat to lay flat, and with a soft prayer fell into a light sleep. 

***

“Welcome home.” Tony said, as he stood next to Pepper in the presidential suite at the Four Seasons. “At least, for the next seventy-two hours.” 

“Tony - you really didn’t have to do this.” Pepper walked into the main sitting room of the suite, but he could hear the awe in her voice. “Wow, this view.” She commented, as she stood near the window overlooking the Manhattan skyline.

“They tell me that you have the same view in the master suite, as well as the second bedroom - which I’m sure if you wanted to invite a friend to stay with you, you could.” He tried to keep the jealousy out of his voice, but it was definitely a struggle. 

She hit him on the arm, which made him wince but he covered it with a smile. “You know I’m going to do no such thing. When’s your meeting?” 

“An hour ago?” He shrugged, as he walked back over to the door. “Take care of yourself, Ms. Potts. I’ll be by to take you out to lunch in a little while.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes. And before you say you have no clothes, please check the bedroom. There should be plenty of things for you to choose from.” Tony blew her a kiss, and he saw her eyes light up - again, a good sign but he was still afraid to take an actual kiss from her. “Miss me, Ms. Potts.” 

“I always do, Mr. Stark.” The smirk on her face made his heart thud, then left the suite. 

The meeting with Fury wasn’t as exciting as he expected it to be. He was hoping for a little more intel - but no, there was nothing. He basically wanted Tony’s opinion on what they should do with the Capsicle, as they had just found Captain Steve Rogers a little over two weeks ago in the ice. Again, not something he really wanted to deal with because that wasn’t his jurisdiction. But he was polite with Fury, and said that whatever he needed for SHIELD, he would be more than happy to supply to them, for a discounted rate. Which had earned him a laugh, but Fury had shook his hand in agreement. 

Now he was back at the Four Seasons, freshly showered after going to his old penthouse to check up on things. He had dressed in another suit, hoping that Pepper wouldn’t mind as New York tended to be more business than LA. That was another thing he liked about the west coast - way less stuffy and rigid. Fixing his tie, he held his hand up and knocked on the door. 

“Why didn’t you get a key for yourself?” Pepper asked, as she opened the door. “I thought you would have.” 

“I’m sorry, I was trying to give you your privacy.” Tony already was feeling like he was making a mistake, as he held up his hands in mock defense. “Hello to you too, Pepper. I see you haven’t had your massage yet, because you sure seem like you’re wound up pretty tight right now.” 

“You’re really funny, Tony.” She had changed her clothes, and was now currently wearing a beautiful teal dress that accentuated her curves with her hair piled up on the top of her head. “Are you here to take me out to eat? Because I’m famished.” 

“I am.” He looked around the room, and saw that she’d already made herself at home. “How’s the view in the bedroom?” 

“Want to see?” 

“Sure.” It was a risk, but he knew that if he was going to do anything about his feelings for her, he was going to really have to get over this nervous factor. He had wooed hundreds of women, why was he finding it so difficult to do something like that with Pepper? Oh, right. Because it’s _Pepper_. 

The bedroom was just as extravagant as the main sitting room in the suite, and Tony noticed that the view of Manhattan was more spectacular here than in the other room. Since the suite took up the entire floor, the bedroom had full length windows on both the west and south side, giving them a beautiful view of the Hudson and skyline. Tony whistled, and heard Pepper laugh as she stood next to him. He felt her slip her arm through his, which instantly set off an alarm in his brain, but he ignored it in favor of just accepting her touching him. 

“Pretty nice, isn’t it?” She casually leaned her head against his shoulder, Tony all but melting at the closeness of her body to his. “I bet the sunset is going to look beautiful in here.” 

“Would you prefer we order room service?” The words were out of his mouth before he could take them back, hoping that he wasn’t overstepping his bounds right now. “Or, we could order from your favorite restaurant? Have it delivered here?” 

The warmth next to him disappeared, as Pepper moved to stand in front of him. “What’s going on, Tony? You’re acting weird. I thought it was because you were tired, as I know these trips across the country can be draining for you, but this is on another level.” 

“What do you mean?” It was surprising that she knew he got a little more tired when traveling back to the east coast, but hearing her call him out so quick was both exciting and troublesome. Was he really doing that bad right now? “I just suggested getting something to eat so we could watch the sunset.” 

“You’re not acting like you.” She put her hands on top of his shoulders, that demanding touching making him instantly relax. “Tony, what’s going on? Why are you acting like this?” 

“You make me question so many things, Pep.” He decided if she was going to be so in tune with him, he was going to have to be honest with her. “I like you.” 

“I know you do.” 

“No, I mean, I really like you a lot.” 

“Tony, I know.” 

“No, I don’t think that you do. I think you _think_ you know, but I’m telling you, I really like you.” 

“Tony.” An annoyed sigh leaves her throat. 

He turned towards the windows, and began to walk over to them, the four poster bed up against the north wall of the room. “No, I mean it. I wanted to bring you here because one - I don’t want to be away from you for too long because I get this ache inside of my chest when you’re not close by.” 

“That’s the reactor.” 

“Pepper.”

“I’m sorry.” 

The quietness in her reply let him know that she was telling the truth. “You may think it’s that, but it’s not. I’m acting weird because I love you, and I don’t know how to tell you that without sounding like a complete idiot. I know you could have any man - or woman - in the world, so why the hell would you choose me? The person that has so much wrong with him, that it would be such a huge mistake to even _think_ about getting close to me.” 

“Do you really think so little of me?” Her presence returned to his side, and he felt her touch his arms, pulling him to look at her. “Tony, you know that I love you too.” 

“Yeah, but not in the way I’m talking.” At the mention of love, his heart gave a little start, but he kept his face neutral. 

“Do you really know that for certain?” She asked, a smirk on her lips. “Because I think if you really listen to what I’m saying, you’ll realize that you’re pretty wrong.” 

“See? That right there - you’re telling me I’m wrong.” Tony put his hands on her waist, grateful that she wasn’t shying away from his touch right now. It felt good to touch her like this again, but he wasn’t sure how much further he could go. “Tell me what you want from me, Pepper.” 

“I want you to ask me out.” 

“Go out with me.” 

“No.” 

“No??” He blinked a few times, as he stared into her eyes. “You just said-” 

“Ask me and _mean_ it, Tony.” 

Pepper always knew when to call his bluff, and here she was, doing it again when he needed it the most. “If I ask you out, does that mean I can spend the weekend here with you?” 

“I don’t want you to go, if that’s what you’re asking.” She nodded her head, as she put her arms around his neck. “Now, ask me again.” 

“Will you go out with me?” Tony stared into her blue eyes. “Because if you won’t, then I don’t know what I’m going to do because all I can do is think about you, and want to be close to you and-” 

She silenced his words with a soft, gentle kiss to his lips that he wished he could say was the first time he’d ever felt such a wonderful touch. But no - each kiss that he’d shared with her since the Expo had always been explosive, and this was no different. Although it was gentle on her part, the desire that stemmed from their lips coming together was anything but that. His hands slid down her sides to come to rest on her hips, pulling her closer to him as he opened his mouth for her. Her tongue slipped into his mouth first, which was always the way he wanted it to be - she was meant for him as he was for her. Her name dripped from his lips as he pulled away from the kiss, needing a moment to breathe as he took in the look in her eyes. 

“We’re not leaving this room tonight.” She whispered, staring up at him with blown out pupils, his own no doubt in the same state. “I’ve waited too long for this moment, Tony.” 

“You’ve waited?” Hearing her say such a thing was almost laughable, but knowing that she’d been feeling the same itch as himself was also rather gratifying. “Then I guess we won’t be leaving, Ms. Potts.” 

“Good.” 

Her hand pushed against his chest, and he soon found himself staring up at the ceiling as her fingers began to unbutton the shirt he wore, after carefully removing the tie he’d worn. He hissed softly as he felt her fingers trace a circle around his reactor, hoping to God that she wasn’t going to be upset by it. It was always hit or miss with the people he went to bed with after Afghanistan. He knew that she would never look at him with pity in her eyes, and glancing up, there was only love and lust in them. Which made him moan low as he reached for her, needing to feel those soft lips back against his. 

Pepper understood him perfectly, as she straddled his hips and pressed her now naked chest against his, their mouths coming together with passionate kisses. He needed more, though - he always would need more from her, and he hoped - he _prayed_ that she would be a willing participant because if she wasn’t, then he would learn to behave in a way he hadn’t had to in a very long time. 

His pants were removed by her, and then with a nod of her head, he took care of the rest of her clothes, happy to see her fully naked next to him. He couldn’t help but marvel at how beautiful she was - her breasts were perky and perfect, the lines of her stomach a thing of beauty that pushed more blood to the center of his body. His hand slid down her slides, his fingertips learning where to touch to make her gasp and moan. He casually pushed it to be between her thighs, and felt her open to him, which was what he’d been hoping she would do. 

Tony took his time petting her folds, the hairlessness not at all surprising. He could feel how wet she already was, his lips now touching her neck with soft kisses, her back arched as he gently pushed his finger against her clitoris. “T-Tony!” The way she gasped his name had him chuckling low, the tip of his finger now circling around the raised nub of clit. 

“I hope you’re ready for tonight,” he murmured into her ear as he kept rubbing that little bean back and forth, feeling how it continued to increase in size the more he teased it. “Because, baby - I’m going to make you come so much you’re not going to be able to remember your own name….” 

The answering moan went straight to his cock as he brought her to an orgasm for the first time. Her nails dug into his shoulders, and as he slipped a finger between her folds and into her moist center, he watched her body spasm with another orgasm. He moaned low as he claimed her lips with his, kissing her hard as he pumped his fingers in and out of her center. She was gushing onto his fingers, his body growing warmer by the second as he tortured himself by not burying his cock into her. No, he was going to make her come again before giving her that. 

As she clawed his back through another orgasm, he slipped his fingers out of her and carefully moved to be between her legs. “You know I’m clean, Pepper.” He kissed her neck, her head tilting back for him. “Do you want me to put a condom on?” 

“No. “ She shook her head, staring up at him with a soft smile on her face. “I’m protected.” 

“Then we’re good to go.” He returned the soft smile as he pushed the tip of his cock against her wet folds. “This has been a long time coming, hasn’t it, Ms. Potts?” Tony couldn’t keep the glee off of his face as he pushed just the tip inside of her, moaning low as he felt her body trying to pull him in further. 

“It really has.” Pepper put her hand on the back of his neck, and brought his head down towards hers. “Show me you love me, Tony…” 

“It would be my pleasure, baby…” 

His cock sank deep into her body as if he was made for her. Rolling his hips, he listened for those gasps to return, her nails painting lines along his back as he gave a little forceful nudge. He heard her moan his name, which made him do it again and again, as that breathless quality was something he thoroughly loved to hear. He felt her squeeze tight and massage his cock as he made her come again. He buried his face against her neck as he let himself go with her, needing to be in that plane of existence with her, their bodies coming together as one. 

Slipping out of her, he laid on his back with a soft few pants, and then groaned as she got up from the bed to go to the en suite bathroom. The sun was beginning to set, casting a beautiful glow over Manhattan that Tony couldn’t deny was beautiful. The colors couldn’t compare to what was on the west coast, but these colors - these colors reminded him of his childhood, of the place where he grew up. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, feeling a little wobbly after such an intense orgasm, but then walked it off. 

Pepper’s arms slid around his waist, her breasts pushing up against his back as he stood by the window, looking out at the city below. The windows were double tinted, so he knew that there was no way that anyone could see what they were doing, although the voyeur in him wouldn’t have minded if they could see his naked form. A kiss to his shoulder had him leaning back a little, and then he moaned low as Pepper’s hand brushed against his cock. 

“Are you trying to say you want more, Ms. Potts?” He asked, as her fingers touched his semi-aroused cock, the delicate touches quickly bringing more blood down to that portion of his body, making him harder by the second. 

“I wouldn’t say no….” 

“Of course you wouldn’t.” 

Spinning around, he pulled her to be in front of him, facing the window as he pushed his cock up between her folds. The glass was no doubt cold against her nipples, but she didn’t complain. No, she slammed her hands on the window and pushed her hips back, getting him to push deeper into her folds as they both stared out at the sunset. His hands held onto her hips as he began to really pound into her, the need to fuck her completely taking over his entire being as he listened to her scream and moan for him. The bawdy moans, the litany of curses that flew off of her tongue - it only spurned him on to fuck her harder, his cock pounding in and out of her. He felt her fingers touch his cock as she began to play with herself, Tony moaning low as he felt her start to come again with a few quick touches. He pushed himself deep inside of her and began to come with a deep moan, his chest pressed right up against her back, his hands now covering hers on the glass as they rode their second high together. 

She pulled him back over to the bed and rode him for another two orgasms, Tony staring up at her the entire time. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her - the way her hair spilled over her shoulders, the expressions on her face as she brought herself to climax again and again. It was something he knew he was never going to get tired of, as he planned on being with her for the long haul. If she would let him. 

He ordered dinner for the two of them from her favorite restaurant, and had the bar downstairs bring up a bottle of her favorite wine. They dined naked in bed together, watching some boring old show from the nineties on the television as they talked about business and personal things. Somehow they wound up staying up for most of the night, talking and kissing the hours away with one another. Watching the sun come up with Pepper had been something they’d done together on more than one occasion, but this - this was special, and he knew it was because he held her in his arms, without any clothes on their bodies as they watched it from the bedroom window. 

“You two look like you had a good weekend.” Happy greeted them on Sunday, as Tony handed him Pepper’s bags. “I trust it was restful.” 

“It was very restful, Happy.” Pepper kissed his cheek as she got into the back of the car. Tony saw him raise his eyebrow up, and he grinned. “Ms. Potts and I have decided to give it a go, officially.” 

“Finally.” He heard Pepper laugh as he got into the back of the car. Happy ducked his head and looked at the two of them. “Pepper - if he’s an asshole-” 

“I know, I’ll make him pay. Don’t worry, Happy.” She pulled him towards her, Tony going willingly into her arms. “Let’s go back home, shall we?” 

“Sounds like a good plan.” 

Tony cleared his throat. “Fury does want me to come back here.” 

“Then I guess we really will need to remodel the tower, won’t we?” She rested her chin on his shoulder, Tony absolutely loving how she felt against his body like this. 

“Will you handle it? I trust you. Whatever you want.” Tony leaned back against her, closing his eyes as he rested his head against her chest. “Please?” 

“You can’t be upset if you don’t like it.” 

“I trust you.” 

“Thank you, Tony. Then I guess I’ll have to design it for the way I want it to be, since I’m sure I’ll be spending most of my time with you there.” 

That thought made his stomach roll in a pleasant manner. “I’m sorry, did you just say you’d be moving in with me, Ms. Potts?” 

“In so many words.” She nodded, and then pressed a kiss to his lips. “I’m not letting you out of my sight, Mr. Stark.” 

“I’m happy to hear you say that, Pepper.” He reached up and touched her face. “I love you, you know. More than anyone in my life.” 

“I love you too, Tony.” 

Coming back to New York would be hard, but if Pepper was going to take care of everything to make it so they could live comfortably in the tower, then he knew he had no reason to worry. The weekend back had been nice, and now the trip back to LA would be much better, since he knew that Pepper was going to be with him now in a way that she hadn’t been before they’d come on this trip. He trusted no one on the planet quite as much as he did one Pepper Potts. She was his everything, and he would do whatever it took to make sure she was aware of that. 


End file.
